


But The Rain Keeps Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's making the moves. He feels that nothing is making sense.
Relationships: Wil Anderson/Corinne Grant





	But The Rain Keeps Falling

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. Only a fool would take this as fact_  

> 
> Written at a time when [this song](https://youtu.be/WlUwOWJhzQc) was on high rotation.

The rain keeps falling as Wil opens his eyes just as Corinne breaks away from their kiss. He can still feel her hair only just tickling his skin as she runs her fingers from his shoulder across his chest, her other hand sweeping from his hair to his jawline. He takes a soft, yet sharp breath in as the last of strands of her hair lift away and a cool breeze comes in to take its place while she sits back up and flicks her hair back behind her. She moves back in to whisper something in his ear. He feels her breath, warm, almost hot against his skin, but doesn't hear any words.

Only the rain collapsing on the roof above.

The rain keeps falling as Wil's breathing quickens while Corinne slowly makes her way down his neck with more kisses, each one sending surges through his body he can't even begin to describe. His breathing quickens and he cannot help but let it be punctuated with the occasional moan, but she doesn't seem to be either receptive or deterred by them at all. She just keeps going, further and further down. Her hands are now running up and down his sides, and Wil bites his lower lip and lets out another soft moan as he feels her fingers now making patterns across his chest. He desperately wants to return the favour, to wrap his arms around her, to tell her that he's not just enjoying this selfishly and wants to give something back, yet his arms remain beside him as if they're made of lead, refusing to budge even the tiniest bit. He tries to tell Corinne that he's sorry he's not reciprocating, but he only moves his mouth in silence. She sees this and gently puts a finger to his lips.

The rain is the only thing to be heard.

The rain keeps falling as the thoughts running through Wil's mind begins to race just as Corinne starts to undo the buckle on his belt when he decides that this has gone on for long enough. This isn't right. She's not like this. He needs to know why she's doing this, why she's taking charge, why she is even here and doing this in the first place. The rain roars at a deafening volume and the zip on his jeans is all the way down when he squeezes his eyes shut and a sudden, sharp _No!_ comes out of his mouth. He opens his eyes and sees Corinne now sitting on the end of the bed, her face only just visible and wearing a confused look, yet he also notes that it looks strangely... blank. He finds the strength in his arms to sit up and asks her, what are you doing? What the hell are we doing?

_Why are you even here?_

I don't know, is her reply. Her expression doesn't change.

Why don't _you_ tell me?

A bright flash of lightning outside illuminates the bedroom just before one of the loudest claps of thunder Wil has ever heard in his life suddenly jolts him awake. Corinne is nowhere to be seen, nor is any evidence to suggest she was even here. He pats his chest and checks under the sheets to see that he is still fully clothed. He realises that none of it was really happening. It was all only a figment of his imagination, fueled by a lust he had once felt what seems like a lifetime ago; nothing even remotely close to how he feels about her now. He sighs, pulls the blanket up over his head to drown out the noise of the storm outside and closes his eyes.

And the rain keeps falling.


End file.
